


under the pulpit

by graves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: Eren at nineteen is pliant and lithe. He's long limbs, he's soft around his muscles. He fits with just barely enough room to adjust under the hollowed out space of the pulpit.[Levi preaches, Eren kneels]





	under the pulpit

Eren at nineteen is pliant and lithe. He's long limbs, he's soft around his muscles. He fits with just barely enough room to adjust under the hollowed out space of the pulpit.

It's just as Levi likes, when he's giving a sermon on a Wednesday at night and there's no one but stragglers, and Eren's hands are sliding up under his robes.

His tongue wraps around the gospels while Eren's tongue dips into his slit, wraps around the base of his cock when he swallows him down. Levi sweats, gestures with all he has, calling out the word of God to the hopeless in his pews but faith has nothing to do with his passion. It's Eren, only Eren that he worships.

The flutter of Eren's throat around the head of his cock has him thrusting forward, grabbing the pulpit and calling to His people to see the light. Eren's fingers find their way past his balls, ghosting over them and making him moan with what he tells the patrons is the language of God. "God," he shouts, "God will show us the way." 

The people murmur agreement from their seats, and Eren hums around him. 

He reaches down underneath the pulpit, using his other hand to distract the people. Levi fists Eren's hair in his grip, pulls him down onto his cock until he hears Eren sputter for air. The fingers at his entrance don't stop, though, and Eren pushes up and inside no matter how long Levi keeps his nose pressed to his stomach. 

Levi is known for the ends of his sermons. The town talks of how they build and build until the end when it's like a rush of faith through the room. A holy experience. 

Eren twists his fingers, scissors them as he pulls out and spreads Levi open. It's hot under the pulpit, and Levi can feel Eren's warm breath over his cock before he takes him down again, again, again. 

He's pounding the wood, screaming for God over and over when Eren crooks his fingers just right and Levi comes down his throat.

Like the good church boy he is, he swallows every last drop. 

"Amen."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://graves-n.tumblr.com) come and ask me about commissions! i wanna write more priest ereri ;;


End file.
